When She Was Good
by AngelofDarkness250
Summary: (COMPLETE!) What was Faith like before she was a badass slayer? Go back to the beginning and see why Faith became the way she did?
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

Sixteen-year-old Faith sat in her room feeling utterly alone, which was not a new feeling to her. It was four in the morning and her mother was still not home. Her father and mother had been divorced since she was only ten, and her mother, Joanne had been slowly deteriorating since then. It had been up to Faith to keep the broken family going, and day by day the job got harder and harder. Faith's four-year-old brother Benjamin was her responsibility for the most part, and with her mother either out drinking or in bed with a hangover, Faith had to take him to school and cook him meals. As a six-year-old, Ben didn't truly understand what the problem was with his mother, or why he had never met his dad. As a sixteen-year-old Faith should have been hanging out with friends and doing things sixteen-year-olds generally do, but instead she had to look after her brother, and her own mom.


	2. The First Episode

**Author's Note: **Hey guys.I hope you like the new story. I have never focused anything on Faith before, so I hope its okay. It's going to be sad just to forewarn you. Please R&R and enjoy!!!

**Chapter One**

Finally, Faith heard the door bang open downstairs. She quickly got up and hurried down to her mother, only hoping that she wouldn't be too loud and wake Ben up. As expected, Joanne came stumbling in absolutely stinking of alcohol and cigarettes. The smell made Faith's stomach churn and her head spin.

"Hey honey." Her mother said catching herself on the bookshelf so as not to stumble over. "You look very nice this afternoon."

"Come on mom, let's get you to bed." Faith said walking over to her mother and supporting her.

"Don't be ridiculous its not bed time yet Hope." Her mother said grinning and burping, only to create a more vile smell of alcohol.

"It's Faith, and it's already four-thirty in the morning mom." Faith said knowing this situation all to well; she pulled her mom weakly towards the bottom of the stairs.

"What the hell is that mess?" Her mother asked feebly pointing a shaky finger at the kitchen. That's when Faith realized she hadn't done the dishes earlier that night. "For God's sake girl, when the hell are you gonna learn to do your chores?" Her mother yelled, yanking herself away from Faith and slapping her across the face leaving a red mark.

"I'm sorry mom. I didn't mean to I swear." Faith said trying desperately to force the tears away. Shaking all over she tried to comfort her mother again.

"Get your lazy ass hands off me girl!" Her mother now yelled. "Do I have to do every damn job around this house?" She said surprising Faith with another blow to the side of her head. "Get the hell out of my sight! Now!" She roared, pushing Faith onto the stairs where her head met the wall hard.

Faith scrambled up the stairs and made a dash for her room before her mother could catch her. She closed the door quickly and turned the lock hard and fell back against the door in tears as her face stung and her head seared with pain. Terrified, she heard her mother yell again.

"What the hell are you doing outta bed?" She heard her mother scream from down the hall. _Ben!_

Again she unlocked the door and threw it open just in time to see her mother's shoe connect with the side of Ben's head.

"I said what the hell are you doing out of bed? Are you deaf boy?" She screamed again.

"I'm sorry mommy." Ben's little terrified voice squeaked.

"I'm so damn sick and tired of you brats not doing as your damn well told!" Joanne yelled lifting her hand to strike Ben again.

"Mommy please I'm sorry!" Ben's voice squeaked.

"Stop it now!" Faith said jumping in front of Ben so that her mother's fist connected with her own face instead of Ben's.

"Get out of my way you selfish little bitch. Your brother needs to be punished!" She said trying to push Faith out of the way.

"Just stop it mom! Go to bed!" Faith said desperately.

"I mean it young lady get the hell outta the way!" Joanne yelled raising her arm again.

But before she could strike Faith again, Faith turned around scooped the small six-year-old up and made a dash for her room. She slammed and locked the door at precisely the same moment her mother crashed into it.

"Open the damn door!" She screamed from the other side. "You both need to be disciplined or you'll never learn a damn thing!"

Exhausted and in pain Faith and Ben huddled together in the corner of Faith's bed. Faith tried desperately not to cry in front of her brother, but her eyes began to sting. Ben's shaking body trembled in her arms as he sobbed into her nightshirt. Their mother stood banging ferociously on the door and screaming obscenities for at least twenty minutes while the two huddled on the bed.

At last, but still sobbing Ben fell asleep curled up into a ball on Faith's bed. It was now nearly six-thirty in the morning. Faith got up and walked into her adjoining bathroom to see what damage her mother had done. She barely recognized her reflection in the mirror. The side of her head was still bleeding from the blow against the wall, and her right eye was puffed up and blackened. Her cheek was also cut from one of her mother's rings and bruised from the blow. Faith turned on the faucet and washed her face with warm water. It stung and burned as she cleaned the blood from it. After drying her face she looked in the mirror again and then broke down into tears. She was sobbing uncontrollably on her bathroom floor.


	3. Halfhearted Apologies

**Author's Note: **I hope you liked the first chapter. It is a little brutal, but I hope you like it. Here's the second chapter...please R&R. Enjoy!

**Chapter 2**

Faith awoke at eight-o-clock and got up off the bathroom floor. She tried as best she could to cover her bruises with make up before waking her brother up. She took a quick look in the mirror and decided she couldn't do any better so she walked over to her sleeping brother.

"Ben? Ben? It's time for your first day at school kiddo." Faith whispered and then tapped him gently.

"NO!" Ben sat up abruptly, a look of sheer terror on his face.

"It's okay Benny. It's just me." Faith said sitting down and comforting him. She pulled back and looked at his face to see if he would be okay to go to school. He had a slight bump on the side of his head, but it wasn't too noticeable.

"Is mommy out there? Is she going to get us again?" Ben asked rubbing his eyes.

"No honey it's going to be okay. Mommy didn't mean to do those things okay. She didn't mean to hurt us." Faith said her chest aching at the words she was saying.

"But why did she do it then?" Ben asked, not understanding.

"Well sometimes parents do things they don't mean to when they drink too much, Benny." Faith said lifting him off the bed and kneeling in front of him.

"So mommy just had some beer and she didn't mean to hurt us?" Ben asked.

"That's right. Mommy loves you okay? And I love you too. Don't forget that okay Ben?" Faith said pulling his small body into a hug.

"Okay I know." Ben said, smiling again. "Can I have pancakes for breakfast?" He asked.

"Of course you can." Faith said and she took his hand and led him out of the room, wishing she had a six-year-old's mind and could just forget last night too.

* * *

After making sure Ben got on the school bus okay, Faith went inside and did the dishes and cleaned up the kitchen and her mother's puke from the hallway carpet, and when she finally finished it was already eleven and she heard her mother coming downstairs.

"Hi mom." Faith said still feeling shaken, but trying to remain calm.

"Hi honey." Her mother said, "Look about last night..."

"It's okay mom. It was my fault I should have done the dishes and cleaned up. I'm sorry." Faith said.

"No I shouldn't have hit you." Joanne said hugging Faith softly so that Faith could again smell the alcohol on her.

"I know you didn't mean it mom. I'm fine, really." Faith lied, knowing it wouldn't be the last time because it certainly wasn't the first.


	4. Danny

**Author's Note:** I'm glad that you like the story so far. I am excited for your reviews. Please continue to R&R...Enjoy!!!

**Chapter 3**

The next morning after making sure Ben got on the bus again, and having had missed her first day, Faith got on her later bus to her school. This year would hopefully go well for her, and she hoped to make friends, but with her family problems things were going to be tough. Sophomore year was hopefully going to a little easier anyway. She was looking forward to history, which she had always liked, and this year she was finally able to take World History as apposed to American history, so she was fairly excited..

As the day progressed she realized how much it was already becoming the same as her past two years at Red Oak Middle School. She hadn't made a point of conversing with anyone and she didn't like to make eye contact for fear of making friends and them finding out about her mother. But she had finally made it to World History, and was excited to begin this new class.

In the middle of the class Faith dropped some papers on the ground and hastily made to pick them up. At the same moment the new guy next to her reached down and scooped them up for her pausing a second as their eyes met. His gorgeous grey eyes seemed to see right inside her soul.

"Thanks." Faith mumbled as she very quickly averted her eyes back to her notes.

"Hey I'm Danny. Have we met?" He asked. Faith looked at him for a second as he brushed his dark brown hair out of his eyes. She quickly looked back at her desk.

"Um no I don't think so." Faith said quietly.

"And your name is?" Danny said with a grin.

"Faith." She answered quickly feeling her cheeks burn slightly.

"Hey I don't bite yah know?" He said grinning again.

"Oh, sorry. I'm just really out of it today." Faith said smiling weakly at him as his eyes caught hers again.

"I'm sorry. I am new to the school and I haven't really met anyone yet, so I am kinda out of the loop too." Danny said, "I just moved here from California."

"Geez, that's a long way from Boston." Faith said initiating eye contact again, only to keep it this time.

"Yeah my dad moved to a new company here. I like it though, it's so busy, yet you can go to the Westerfield Park and feel like you're in a whole new place." He said.

"Yeah that's my favorite spot in the city." Faith said, surprising herself, "I love being in the trees."

"Hey we should..." He began.

Suddenly the bell rang and cut his sentence off. Faith had a feeling she knew what he was going to say so she quickly grabbed her things.

"Well I got to go. Nice meeting you." Faith said quickly as she hurried out of the class. She hated to be rude, especially to him, but she was terrified to make friends in case they found out about her life.

As usual at school Faith brought her lunch and went into the courtyard under her favorite tree. She got out her History book and began the homework. It hadn't been even five minutes before she was interrupted.

"Hey there, what was the rushing about?" Danny asked grinning again.

"Um I don't like to wait for the lunch line." Faith lied.

"Well can I join you then?" He asked.

_Geez does he ever give up? _She thought to herself. "Sure." Faith answered scooting over a little.

Danny sat down and set his stuff down next to hers. "So you're not much of a talker are you?" He asked.

"Um well sometimes." Faith said brushing her dark brown hair out of her face, glad that her bruises always seemed to heal unusually fast.

"Well you don't have to worry, I think of myself as a pretty safe guy." He said smiling. "So do you always sit here alone?"

"Uh, yeah mostly." Faith said blushing.

"Why? I mean you're nice, and pretty. You don't seem like the lonely type." Danny said.

"Um, thanks. I dunno I just like to be alone I guess. I have a lot of stuff going on in my life right now." Faith said surprised by how open she was being.

"Yeah I know how that is." Danny said.

_Yeah I wish you could understand. _She thought. She suddenly had the desire to tell this stranger all about her mother and her life, but she stopped herself.

"So you must have a boyfriend or something right?" He asked nonchalantly.

Faith, surprised by this comment didn't know how to respond. "Nope, I don't have a boyfriend." She said.

"Oh that's a surprise." Danny said grinning. "So in that case if I asked you out you might consider it then."

"Well I might." Faith said grinning and raising an eyebrow. She felt relieved to have someone to talk to and yet surprised by how normal she was acting with Danny.

"Well do you want to go out tonight?" Danny asked.

Faith's mind began to race with excuses. _Ahh what do I say. _Faith could not for the life of her come up with an excuse, so she decided to just open her mouth and let words out.

"That'd be cool." She said. _Oh God I just agreed. _She quickly stopped herself from panicking.

"So I'll pick you up at seven?" Danny said.

"Sounds good." Faith said and she gave him her address.

But Faith had to make sure that her mother didn't know about Danny. She was allowed to go out with guys, but since Danny, being 18 and a senior, was considerably older it would not go over well with her mom.

It took Faith ages to pick something decent to wear, which made her glad her mother was out of town for the weekend with her lame boyfriend Ronny. And that Ben was at their grandmother's. After much trying on and tossing out Faith decided on her red spaghetti strap and black jeans with her favorite boots. She grabbed her leather jacket and headed downstairs as she heard the doorbell ring. With her make-up and hair done Faith looked considerably older than fourteen anyway.

"You look great." Danny said handing her flowers when she opened the door.

"Aww thanks." Faith said blushing, but smiling nonetheless. She quickly put the flowers in water and then they left.

TBC...


	5. The Date

**Chapter Four**

Sitting in what miraculously was Faith's favorite restaurant the two had ordered and were discussing school.

"Yeah I never really talk too much in classes. I have to do well this year so I can't afford to have too many distractions." Faith said.

"I hope I am not one of them?" Danny said.

"Oh no, I didn't mean you. It's actually nice to have someone to talk to." Faith said blushing.

"Well that's what I'm here for." Danny said.

"If you don't mind, I'd rather not do a dinner and a movie thing. You can see a movie anytime, and you can't talk in the theatre." Danny said as they walked down the street after dinner.

Sometimes Faith wondered how he came up with such things. It was as if he was reading her mind at times. He felt the same way about a lot of things as she did. "That's okay with me. I agree with that." She said smiling. "So where are we going then?"

"Not telling." He said slyly. "It's a surprise."

"Not fair!" She said grinning, "You aren't supposed to know any surprise places in Boston yet!"

"Ah, but I do. You'll have to wait and see though." Danny said smiling.

As they walked on Danny suddenly stopped and said "okay I am gonna make you close your eyes. You have to trust me okay."

"What? Oh my God you are such a dork." She said playfully, but shut her eyes anyway.

He took her arm gently and led her forwards. They walked a little ways and then he stopped her.

"Okay now you can open them." He said softly in her ear.

She opened her eyes and gasped. They were sitting on the edge of the river with trees all around and the moon was rising right in front of them.

"Oh my God this place is beautiful! How did you ever find it?" Faith asked.

"I got bored one night and sorta stumbled on it by mistake." Danny said smiling.

"It's so beautiful." She said again quietly.

"Well so are you." He said smiling.

Without even thinking about it Faith turned her eyes towards Danny and walked close to him so that they were only a few inches apart. She put her arms around his waist and kissed him. With their eyes closed and their lips locked into a passionate kiss the world seemed to melt away around them.

When they finally pulled away Faith almost fell as she felt her knees go weak. He smiled at her and put his jacket around her shaky shoulders.

They then sat on the grass embankment in each other's arms and watched the moon rise over the sparkling water.

That night Faith didn't have a care in the world. Her brother was safe, her mom was away and she was happy. Truly happy for once in her life.


	6. Happy Times

**Author's Note: **I am super glad you guys are liking this story. It was just an idea that came to me because I haven't wrote much Faith, and I like the idea of her having reasons for being so rebellious and all. Hope you continue to enjoy it. Please R&R.

**Chapter Five**

The next day was Saturday and Faith awoke and realized she couldn't wait to see Danny again. He had said he would call at ten. And it was precisely ten in the morning when the phone rang.

"Hello." Faith said feeling her heart jump into her throat.

"Hi. How are you this morning?" Danny asked.

"I am great." Faith said, and she meant it.

"Well are you ready to spend the day with me?" Danny asked.

"I'm more than ready." Faith said giggling.

"Good cuz I have a fun-filled day planned." He said.

At one-o-clock Danny and Faith were walking hand in hand through the state fair. They rode all the big rides as Faith clutched tightly to Danny's hand the whole time, and they rode the spinning saucers until they felt sick from laughing so hard. Faith felt almost dizzy with happiness by dusk. They walked towards the Ferris wheel and passed several stands. Danny stopped at one where he knocked over all the bottles with a baseball and won Faith a giant cuddly dog.

"Awww he's so cute!" Faith said squeezing the dog, "But of course not as cute as you." She said grinning and kissing him softly on the lips.

"So are you glad you decided to talk to me?" Danny asked with a charming smile as they rode the Ferris wheel/

"Yes. I haven't been this happy for a long, long time Danny." Faith said seriously.

"Neither have I. My parents are always working so I am always alone, and it's great to have you to talk to." Danny admitted.

"I know how that feels." Faith said. "My mom is never home." She said the first time she was mentioning her mother.

"What does your mom do?" Danny asked.

"Um well she..." Faith trailed off getting flustered.

"It's okay. You don't have to tell me." Danny said looking slightly confused.

"No, I want to be completely honest with you Danny. My mom doesn't work. We are on welfare and my grandma supports my brother and me. See my mom and dad split up and got a divorce when I was thirteen and my mom isn't doing so well. She drinks quite a lot and is always out with random guys." Faith said feeling the tears well up in her eyes again as she looked at her feet.

"I'm so sorry Faith I didn't know." Danny said squeezing her hand.

"It's okay. That's why I don't like to make friends. I have to take care of my brother most of the time when he's not at my Grandma's and sometimes I have to watch after my mom too. It just gets really hard sometimes." Faith said.

Danny placed his hand on her cheek and turned her face to him as tears rolled down her face. He used his other hand to wipe away her tears.

"Don't cry okay. I am here for you Faith. If you ever need help with anything let me know okay." He said kissing her softly.

"Thank you Danny. I honestly don't know what I would do without you." Faith said smiling through her tears.

"Well I want you to know Faith, and please don't freak out. But I think I'm falling in love with you." Danny said.

The words played in Faith's head over and over. She smiled and kissed him. She was scared, but she knew her feelings were true about Danny from their kiss in the moonlight. She was in love. She pulled away and whispered, "I _do_ love you Danny Walker."

That night Faith lay in bed, unable to sleep. She didn't understand it, but she knew it was real. She had read about love and this was it. She didn't know it was possible to meet someone and know so quickly that you wanted to be with them the rest of your life, but it had happened to her. She was in love with Danny, and she'd never felt more strongly about anything in her life.

TBC...


	7. The Second Episode

**Author's Note: **Just to be sure you all know, Faith is supposed to be very different here than she is when we see her on Buffy. Please keep R&R! Enjoy!

**Chapter Six**

Over the next few months Danny and Faith fell more and more in love as the days went by. They saw each other almost every day, and hated to be apart. For a while Faith's world felt normal. When her mother wasn't home, Danny came over and they both played with Ben. They saw movies, went ice skating and horseback riding. Danny even bought her a silver heart-shaped necklace for her fifteenth birthday present. They were inseparable and in love. Faith had never been so happy and she wanted to keep Danny in her life forever.

One night Faith's mom had her jerk of a boyfriend Ronny over and the two were drinking and wouldn't let Faith out of the house.

"Go get us some beers." Ronny ordered her as he turned around and kissed Joanne.

Faith felt anger seer through her body as she did what she was told. How could her own mother be with such a creep and live like this when she had two kids of her own? Faith, unfortunately, could remember her mom before the divorce. She had been the epitome of a "soccer mom". Coming to all of Faith's swimming meets and taking care of baby Ben. Their life had been perfect until Joanne found out about Cynthia. Cynthia was her father's secretary and apparently, as Joanne had told Faith back then, the two of them were more than friends. Now that she was fifteen, Faith fully understood that her dad was cheating on her mom. She hadn't seen her dad since the day he left and it still hurt her that he had never said good bye. Ben could not remember him, but he asked Faith about him once in a while.

All Faith could think now was she was glad Ben wasn't here right now. He had met Ronny once, but Ronny had swore and threatened to hit him for making too much noise playing with his cars. Faith had called their grandma who came and picked them both up. Their Grandma was the only other family member Faith and Ben had met. The others wouldn't talk to Joanne and she knew none of her father's side because they lived in Kentucky. Her Grandma was desperately seeking to gain custody of at Faith and Ben. The courts said they needed actual proof of a problem and Faith was too embarrassed to explain what really happens in their home.

"Could you hurry your ass up?" Ronny yelled from the other room as Faith grabbed two beers from the fridge.

She quickly gave them to her mom and Ronny and left for her room. Once there with the door safely locked she picked up her phone and called Danny.

Later that night, Faith's mom had another episode like the last one. Faith wounded up with a black eye and a cut lip, but luckily Ben had done what she said and kept his door locked at night and didn't come out. Faith felt nervous to go to school and see Danny in case he noticed, but her mom made her go the next day, and of course apologized again.

TBC...


	8. The Secret Gets Out

**Author's Note: **Hey I am really sorry for the dumb age changing. I originally had her as 14, but I changed it to 16 and I must have not changed it in all the chapters! I am sorry. I hope it didn't throw you off too much. She is 16 and Ben is 4. Sorry! Please keep R&R!

**Chapter Eight **

Later that day after dropping Faith off at home Danny drove back to the school and walked straight to Miss Johnson's office.

"Danny? Hello what can I do for you?" She asked surprised to see him.

"Look this is very confidential, but I need to tell you because she won't." Danny said carefully.

"What is it Danny? Faith?" Miss Johnson asked.

Danny sat down and explained everything to Miss Johnson who gasped and even cried.

"Look I don't know what I can do for her anymore so I had to tell you. Please help her okay?" Danny begged.

"Okay Danny. You did the right thing, and I will do my best to talk to her." Miss Johnson replied.

That evening Faith heard the doorbell ring. She hoped it was Danny, but was most surprised to see Miss Johnson at the door.

"Miss Johnson. Hi. Um come in." Faith said showing her to the living room.

"Faith we need to have a little chat. Are you home alone?" She asked.

"Um yeah. What's this all about? I told you I was fine." Faith said looking worried.

"Well I had a little talk with Danny Walker today." She said.

"You what?" Faith said looking nervous.

"Yes. He sought me out, and he did the right thing Faith." Miss Johnson said, "He told me about your mother."

"He what?" Faith yelled as she stood up abruptly.

"Look Faith don't be mad..." Miss Johnson tried to say as she too stood up.

"Don't be mad? Don't be mad? How can you say that? I trusted him with that and he told you! Get out!" Faith screamed.

"Faith..."

"Get out of my house now!! GET OUT!" She screamed again.

"Faith you need to get help. Please get some help Faith!" Miss Johnson said firmly as a few tears splashed down her face. She quickly left Faith to cry herself to sleep on the sofa.

TBC...


	9. The Worst is Yet to Come

**Chapter Nine**

An hour later, Faith awoke to the doorbell. Her first thought was that it was Miss Johnson again, but when she opened the door Danny was standing in front of her.

"Go away!" Faith yelled.

"No. I knew you would be mad Faith, but it was only right and the only way I could help you. I love you and I am not going to sit around and watch you get hurt!" Danny said sternly.

"You don't know anything! You don't even know me!" Faith yelled.

Faith could see that she was hurting him, but she hurt so bad herself that she didn't care.

"I trusted you and you betrayed me!" She screamed.

"I know and I am sorry, but you need help Faith. You and your mom need help!" Danny said.

"Get out of my sight!" Faith said.

"Faith don't do this. You are only hurting yourself more." Danny said reaching out to touch her cheek.

"Don't freaking touch me Danny Walker! I hate you! I hate you!" She screamed.

"You don't mean that. You are just upset." Danny said touching her shoulder. This time Faith yanked away and slapped him across the face.

"I never want to see you again! GO AWAY!" She screamed and she slammed the door in his face.

* * *

After crying for what seemed like ages, Faith washed her face weakly and sat on her bed. She didn't want to be alive anymore. She just wanted to die, to end it all. At that moment she heard the door open downstairs and footsteps coming up.

"Hey mom, I'm in my room." Faith called out checking her mirror to make sure she didn't look like she'd been crying. When she turned back to face the door where she expected to see her mom she was surprised.

"Ronny? What are you doing here?" She asked, "Is mom downstairs?"

"No your mom is not downstairs little lady. It's just you and me. Don't be scared now okay." Ronny said grinning.

"What are you talking about?" Faith asked getting nervous.

"It's okay pretty baby. I won't hurt you okay. Just be a good girl and do what I saw." Ronny said.

He took a few steps towards her and the sickening smell of way too much alcohol filled her lungs.

"What are you doing? I need to find my mom!" Faith said suddenly panicking she tried to get to the door which he had locked, but he grabbed her wrists. "Let go! Get off me!" She screamed.

"Be a good girl I said or you will be in trouble!" Ronny said as he forced her onto the bed.

She couldn't move he had her pinned down by the arms and she squirmed, but she couldn't break free. "Please, please let me go." She said the tears streaming down her face again.

"Oh honey don't you cry." He said kissing her neck, "I said I wouldn't hurt yah!" He said laughing evilly.

Faith tried to scream, but no sound came out. The tears just kept pouring as he touched and breathed his alcoholic breath on her. She felt disgusted, but she was trapped and all she wanted was for Danny to come and save her, but he didn't come. She just cried as this beast of a man raped her in her own bed, in her own house.

TBC...


	10. Is This the End

**Chapter Ten**

Faith woke up dazed and confused about what had happened. It took a few minutes and the pain in her whole lower body to realize what had happened. She was naked under her sheets and she felt disgusting and dirty. She slowly and carefully got up and put on a pair of pajama pants and a tank top. She didn't know what to do. She felt so gross and so lost at the same time. She had been a virgin and that one thing had been taken away from her by someone her mother had brought to their house. She had no real family besides her Grandma and Ben, and now she had lost the one guy she had ever loved. She didn't know where to go or what to do. She wanted to end it all. So she made her decision in that instant.

She went into the bathroom and ran the tub with the plug in. She pulled her pocket penknife out of her purse and set it on the side of the tub. Then she slowly climbed in not even bothering to take her pjs off first. She slowly opened the knife as the tears streaked down her face again. She flinched as the blood gushed out of her wrists and into the flowing water. She sunk down into the warm water and closed her eyes. The blood seeped out of her veins and filled the water blood red. This was it for her, the end. Maybe now her pain would be over.

Outside Joanne was just getting home from an actual job interview. She had decided only that morning that she needed to stop this ridiculous life and look after her children. She had only been looking at old pictures when it hit her that she had turned into an evil, evil person. She had dumped the deadbeat Ronny and cleaned and sobered up and went to an interview.

As she headed up the steps she saw Ronny closing the door with a grin on his face.

"What the hell are you doing in my house Ronny?" She asked.

"Oh just getting to know your family JoJo. That's all. Well your daughter to be exact. She is a pretty little thing isn't she?" Ronny said laughing.

"What the hell did you do to her?" Joanne asked, suddenly seeming desperate.

Ronny just laughed and said, "I think you know JoJo. I think you know." And then he took of down the street.

Joanne just stood there for a second not believing Ronny's words. She would go in and see that Faith wasn't even home yet. That she must be out with that boy she mentioned, David. No Danny.

"Mrs. Anderson?" A voice called out.

"Yes. Can I help you?" She asked.

"I'm Danny Walker." Danny said as he got out his car and walked over to her.

"Is Faith with you?" Joanne asked her face suddenly turned panic stricken.

"No she's not. I left her here, but we didn't leave on good terms." Danny said.

"Oh my God." Joanne said.

"What? What's wrong? Did you do something to her again?" Danny asked.

"No, no. I have been at an interview. I, I wanted to fix everything, but I, I..." She suddenly burst into tears, then just as suddenly stopped crying and ran for the door.

"What is it? What's going on?" Danny asked running after her into the house and along the hallway.

"It's my boyfriend, I mean ex Ronny. I dumped him to start our life over and I, I think he was in here!" She said stopping abruptly and fainting.

Danny jumped over her and ran upstairs as fast as he could. He got to Faith's room and opened the door. He saw that the bed was tousled and the pillows were on the ground, and that basically told him right there what he needed to know. He was horrified. He kept thinking he should never have left her alone. But where was she now? Suddenly he heard the faucet in the bathroom.

"Faith? Faith? Are you okay?" He called out, but got no answer. He slowly headed towards the bathroom and turned the corner. The first thing he saw was the knife and his eyes followed the noise and he saw her there. Tears sprang immediately to his eyes and exploded down his cheeks. He rushed forward and heaved her now lifeless body out of the tub.

"No, no. Faith please don't be gone. Please Faith." He pleaded as he tried to find her pulse.

"Is she? Is she okay? Is she there?" Joanne's voice called.

"Stay there." Danny yelled, "Go now and call 911. Tell them to get here now."

He heard the sound of the phone being dialed, and at the same instant he found her pulse. She was still alive. But he could tell it was barely. As if by instinct he grabbed two towels and tied them around her wrists to stop the bleeding and then he picked up her unmoving body and carried her downstairs. Faith's mother screamed at the sight and sobbed as she watched her lifeless daughter being carried downstairs. Almost immediately the ambulance showed up and Faith was loaded inside.

"Excuse me sir, are you family?" The tech asked.

"No, but I am riding with her!" He said firmly.

"Sorry sir..." He began.

"I love her!" Danny yelled.

"I'm sorry son, but it's not allowed." The man said.

"Come I'll drive you behind the ambulance." Joanne said racing to her car. "We can pick up my mother and Ben on the way."


	11. Gone

**Chapter Eleven**

Faith awoke not knowing where she was or what was going on. It took her at least ten minutes to realize why she was in the hospital with tubes in her and bandages on her wrists. That's when she realized no one was even in the room with her. _But who found me? Danny? Mom? Does anyone even know? Did Ronny come back? _

As suddenly as she thought it the door to the room opened and in walked a doctor.

"Hey there." The doctor said, "How are you feeling?"

"Um crappy." Faith said trying not to be sarcastic, "Where's my family?"

"Well they aren't here at the moment, but don't worry. We need to know if you are okay right now." He replied.

"Yeah I'm fine. I'd be better if someone came to see me." Faith said. "Regardless of the fact that I have no one, I did almost die."

"Yeah sweetie, but don't worry. You're okay." The doctor said not even making eye contact with her.

"What is it?" Faith asked getting impatient.

"I have some bad news." The doctor said, "There's never an easy way to tell anyone this, but I'll just go ahead and say it."

"What? What is it? Can this get any worse than it is?" Faith asked.

"Well I'm so sorry, but on the way here there was another accident." The doctor said.

"What? What happened??" Faith said.

"It was your mother driving and she had three others in the car with her." He said.

"Who? Who was in the car? Was she drunk?" Faith asked desperately seeking answers.

"No, she was not drunk. In fact before we got you going she'd told the technician that she was at a job interview just before her and the young man found you." He answered.

"The young man? Danny Walker?" Faith asked as the tears welled up in her eyes.

"Yes he's the one that we have upstairs. He's in intensive care. The other three didn't make it. A Joanne, Ben and Joyce Walker. I'm so sorry for your loss." He said.

Faith couldn't hold her tears in anymore. She'd tried to kill herself; to end her pain, and instead she had killed all her family she had. Her baby brother, her mom and her grandma. And Danny too was in critical condition.

The nurse came in shortly after the doctor left and comforted her as best she could. After crying until her cheeks burned and her eyes were bloodshot, Faith wanted answers.

"Is Danny okay?" Faith asked. "Can I see him please?"

"Well you aren't in any condition to be visiting people." She said.

"But if he dies..." She trailed off as tears filled her eyes again.

"Okay. Well I suppose we can make an exception, although the doctors think he'll be okay." The nurse said.

"I want to see him." Faith said making up her mind.

"Okay let's get you in a wheelchair." She said helping Faith off the bed and wheeling her up to intensive care, and then into Danny's room.

Once the door had closed behind her, Faith wheeled over to the bed and took Danny's hand in hers.

"Danny I'm so sorry." Faith said as a few tears spilled down her cheeks as she looked at her bruised and battered first love. "I never meant to hurt you like this. Oh I'm so sorry."

Suddenly Faith felt Danny's hand squeeze hers very slightly. She opened her eyes and looked up to see him looking at her.

"I...I...I don't want you t to blame yourself." Danny said weakly.

"Danny I'm sorry. It was my fault." Faith said.

"No. No it wasn't. Faith you have to know that your mom was going to change for you and Ben." Danny said.

"She...she's gone Danny. And so are Ben and my grandma. It's all my fault." Faith said as the tears again cascaded down her face.

"Stop it. Look I want you to make friends Faith. Take care of yourself." Danny said weakly.

"Don't talk like that Danny. The doctors think you'll be okay. I'll still have you Danny." Faith said squeezing his hand.

"Faith, I mean it. You can't give up again. You have to go on living." Danny said.

"No, no you're gonna be right here with me Danny." Faith said slowly standing up and climbing onto the bed next to Danny.

"Faith, I love you okay. Remember that. Remember me and don't give up." He said as his eyes closed again.

"No. no Danny. Please don't go." Faith said sobbing into his chest. "Danny please. I...I..." But when Danny's chest ceased to move and his heart took its last beat Faith new it was over. She broke down sobbing as the nurses and doctor rushed in around her. They tried to move her but she wouldn't budge. Her sobs were the only thing to hear besides the flat line on the monitor. It was over.

TBC...


	12. A New Life

**Chapter Twelve**

It had been two months since Faith's entire life had shriveled away in one short and terrible day. She had lost everyone she had ever cared about. Everyday she thought about her mom, Ben, her grandma and most of all Danny. She would never see any of them again, but she had to move on. Danny had told her not to give up and she wasn't going to.

Faith was different now. She had a second chance to live and now she had something to do with it. She had been chosen as the Slayer. Her new job was to be a vampire slayer, and while the news had been taken skeptically at first, Faith had now gotten used to the idea. She would meet her Watcher that night. So with a new goal in life, and pain and anger hidden deep inside her Faith's life would never be the same again.

The End.


End file.
